Clothing
Clothes are optional items that penguins can wear. Most clothes can only be purchased by members. Clothes can be bought in the Gift Shop (Catolog name: Penguin Style) ,the Sport Shop ( Catolog name: Snow and Sports), the Stage (Catolog name: The Costume Trunk). On special occasions, some clothing items can be collected for free in various areas. These are the items that can be recived by non-members. These are normally found in large boxes in popular areas. Special Actions Some clothes, when worn, allow penguins to do special actions instead of dancing or waving. Note: to perform these actions, the penguin must not be wearing anything else unless otherwise stated. * Blue or Red Propeller Cap The penguin hovers above the ground. * Maracas/Festive Maracas The penguin shakes maracas. * Yellow or Red Hard Hat & Orange Vest or Mining Helmet The penguin pulls out a jackhammer and drills the ground. * Hawaiian Lei(red or blue) and/or Grass Skirt The penguin does a hula dance. * Chef Hat (works with Pizza Apron on as well) The penguin tosses pizza dough. * Coffee Apron The penguin pours a cup of coffee. * Water Wings (yellow or blue) and/or Inflatable Duck Ring (yellow or green) The penguin moves in a swimming motion. * Lasso (works with any cowboy/girl hat as well) The penguin swings the lasso around. * Matador Outfit (works with Black Cowboy Hat on as well) The penguin waves a red cloth. * Lifeguard Whistle (works with any clothing with it) Wave and you can blow the whistle. * Clown Suit and Clown Wig (works with Clown Shoes on as well) The penguin juggles beanbags. * Tour Guide Hat Wave to hold up a sign that says "TOURS HERE". Also allows to give a tour. * Red/Blue Face Painting Wave to hold up a sign that says "GO RED" or "GO BLUE". * Drumsticks (works with Snare Drum and/or Marching Band Hat on as well) The penguin plays the drum. * Violin (works with Marching Band Hat on as well) The penguin plays the violin. * Acoustic Guitar or Electric Guitar (works with Marching Band Hat on as well) The penguin plays the guitar. * Tuba (works with Marching Band Hat on as well) The penguin plays the tuba. * Ice Cream Apron (works with Newspaper Hat on as well) The penguin serves a scoop of ice cream. * Fire Fighter Jacket (works with Fire Fighter Hat on as well) The penguin pours water from a hose. * Fishing Rod (works with any clothing with it) Sit with it to start "fishing" * Paddle-Ball Toy Wave to paddle the ball. * Referee Shirt Wave to hold a sign that says GOAL * Bell (works with any other clothing with it) Wave to ring the bell. *Super Hero Suit, Cape, and Mask Wave to hold energy ball. *Camera Wave to take a picture. *Rescue Squad Helmet & Uniform Wave to hold a sign that says RESCUE SQUAD *Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, and Crook & Flail Wave to cross arms *Blacksmith Apron Dance to pound on an anvil *Lifeguard Vest Dance to move in a swimming motion (similar to the water wings and inflatable duck ring) *Soccer Ball (works with the soccer jerseys) Dance to kick football/soccer ball. *Conductor's Tuxedo and Bow tie Dance to Conduct(Notably, this is the first and possibly only dance that has your penguin have their back to the screen) *Painter Suit Dance to paint(simlar to conducting) *Rad Scientist Costume Dance to pour a chemical into a bottle, then it explodes. *MP3000 Makes Music Note When Dancing. (Works with and Without Clothes On.) *Book Sit with a Book and your Penguin will read it. (Works with and Without Clothes On.) *Gong Dance while holding a gong to hit it, making a low pitched noise *Baker aporon Pulls out a cake. Also works with a chefs hat. *Ninja Suit & Mask Dance and your penguin will be invisible Special dances Image:Floating.png|blue/red propeller cap Image:Shaking.png|Festive maracas Image:Redhammer.png|Red jackhammer Image:Regularhammer.png|Regular jackhammer Image:Hawaian.png|Hawaian lei Image:Pizzathrow.png|Chef hat/Pizza apron Image:Coffee.png|Coffee apron Image:Swimming.png|Water wings/inflatable duck Image:Lasso.jpg|Lasso Image:Lifeguard_whistle.png|Lifeguard whistle Image:Tourguide.png|Tour guide hat Image:Facepaint.png|Facepaint Image:Ice_cream_apron.png|Ice cream apron/newspaper hat Image:Firefighter.png|Firefighter jacket/hat Image:Paddleball.png|Paddleball toy Image:Referee.png|Referee shirt Image:Shakingbell.png|Bell Image:Superheroes.png|Super hero suit,cape or mask Image:Camera.png|Camera Image:Rescuesquad.png|Rescue squad helmet/uniform Image:Pharaoh.png|Pharaoh Costume, Pharaoh Headdress, and Crook & Flail Image:Blacksmithing.png|Blacksmith Apron Image:Orkesteri.png|Acoustic or electric guitar,drumsticks and violin Image:Tuba.png|Tuba Image:Lasso.png|Lasso Image:Football.png|Soccerball Image:Ninja.png|Invisible Ninja Category:Items Hidden clothing Some clothing is hidden in nearly EVERY catalog. There is always the hidden red Viking Helmet and the blue Viking Helmet found in the Penguin Style catalog. In summer, the swimming goggles are sometimes hidden in the Penguin Style catalog. There is often the orange Sports Helmet in the Sports catalog and always the Spikess was hidden in the Big Wigs catalog.